


Bedtime story

by ReleasingmyInsanity



Category: Night Court
Genre: AU where Harry and Christine got married at the end of season 9, Cute Kids, Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 13:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10413495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReleasingmyInsanity/pseuds/ReleasingmyInsanity
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin, Harry reads Charlie a bedtime story.





	

“I don’t like this story.”

Harry acted surprised. “You don’t like the story of when Mel Tormé got punched for not singing “Inka Dinka Do?”

3-year-old Charlie shook his head, knowing his stepfather was teasing. “No!”

“What do you want to hear? We promised Mommy that you’d get to bed on time while she gave her speech to the law school.”

Charlie picked his favorite book. Harry laughed to himself; Charlie always wanted to hear the same thing.

“One evening, after thinking it over for some time…”

When the story was over, Harry tucked Charlie in.

“Goodnight Charlie.”

“Goodnight Daddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> The first line came from a Brother Bear sentence starter on Tumblr, lol.
> 
> They haven't taught Charlie to call Harry, "Daddy" he did that himself.
> 
> Virtual cookies to anyone who can identify the book by the quote.


End file.
